Resurrect
by Dagomon
Summary: Every dead person of any aniem I have seen that deserved to live comes back to life
1. Uindo sama

**CHAPTER 1**

**AN UNEXPECTED OFFER**

**PART 1**

Itachi certainly was not prepared for that one moment he was fighting with Sasuke and then somebody knocked his little brother out. That mysterious hooded figure standing above his brothers body was emitting an aura greater from what he had ever felt in his life.

"Who are you?" Asked Itachi after he coughed some blood.

"No the matter at hand. I'll tell you when time's right to do so. But for now I need to tell you. You made a great sacrifice to save the people of Konoha and preserve peace if you don't help me this all might was for nothing." His voice sounded like a lot of different voice speaking together like a god's voice. It sounded a bit robotic as well. But Itachi could not know that as robots do not exist in his world.

Bu form his voice one thing was sure. He meant business.

"What do you want form me. I don't have much of lifespan actually."

"I happen to know that. No need to worry. I've made the preparations"

"_Preparations? For what._"

"I bet you wonder what I mean. I'll tell you one thing do not get offended I mean no harm to you" The figure raised it's hand and pointed it to Itachi. A ball of pure energy like a giant Rasengan only no spinning appeared in front of his hand.

"So… so much… energy"

"_What could a being that powerful ever want from me_." The energy devoured him…

….

Itachi opened his eyes to face some grass. It took him sometime to understand that he was lying in some sort of field. HE then noticed his body was feeling great like he never had the disease. Then again he was too tired as well.

"Am I…. in paradise."

"Let me out… Let me out I SAID. I'll blast you all to hell! This place is no the least artistic" yelled a young man whose voice strangely enough was kind of familiar to Itachi.

"Calm down you fool… It's futile that barrier's too strong for you to blast" Replied a calm yet familiar voice

"I haven't yet tried to… you know…"  
"What there is no way you foolish child. You will get us all killed that way"

"Hey you are too loud. If you don't feel like becoming shushi. Just shut your damn mouth. We cannot escape from here" That voice was a maniac's one.

"I'd rather agree with that statement… up to a certain point… Let's face it we cannot escape a we are" said a creepy voice

"I'm gong to go mad with no sugar…. So let's make a plan…"

" I agree with the insomniac kid" said an evil cold voice.

"Hmnm I cannot disagree. We are in need of a plan… But first I'd like to ask are you humans with special abilities. Or monsters. Or fighters."

"Yes knowing each other's abilities and pasts should help us figure out something easier. Atonally… I'm getting to the point…. I know capoeira as a fighting style. And I was dying before I came here" said the creepy voice.

By that Time Itachi was on his feet but no one noticed.  
There were Deidara, Sasori wearing their Akatsuki outfits, a man with pointy teeth and a crazy look on his face He wore nothing on his upper body and he had a fisherman's pants.

A young boy with black bags under his eyes. He had a white blouse kind of white dark blue pant black hair which looked just like Sasuke's. And for an unexplainable reason he had no shoes. Then there was a creature which he could not explain with word because it would took him years to explain the basics let alone it's details. But in summary it was like black dragon in humanoid form who wore a black and slight golden armor and had blond shoulder length hair.

(To see it Just search BalckWargreymon In google)

And there was boy with angry eyes just like that of a wolf's (Angrier than Kibas) and spiky black hair who was dressed in purple shinobi outfit.

"Well from the looks on your faces I suppose the same happened to you. I wonder is this afterlife"

"No… Not exactly at least I'll explain later." The hooded figure appeared out of Nowhere and apporached them.

"I'm here to make a deal with you. It happens that I know that you all have a score to settle back home. So if I do revive you. Will you help me?"

"If what you are doing is morally right" answered Itachi

"You sided with Akatsuki Itachi. What's the problem with siding with an evil one"

"…"

"Don't worry I'm not evil."

"Then if you were to explain it to us… more in depth your deal… Then I guess we would consider it more seriously" said the creepy looking boy.

"And could I ask do you have anything edible with Sugar. Really anything will do" he added.

"Yes. Aww and I should not forget to tell you not to reveal anything form your past to the others anything major at least. I do not like it… but it cannot be helped it might have side effects on you getting revived."

"Also names can be told but during word you can use aliases and only aliases."

"And as for the job. It seems a shishin named Konran Tenshu is causing chaos to that world. I know that you are the elite the best of the best… So I recruited and gave you a second chance in life. To locate that shishin I'll need some certain artifacts. I just want us to help me locate him so I'll be able to take care of it. So you will be able to stay at headquarters between missions. there you will have any mod con. And as about food I'm fan of sweet things generally though I eat and spicy most of our meals will have everything but mostly sweets things"

"SUGAR" The creepy looking's boys eyes lost the black bags under them and his face lighten up.

Same moment wolf looking boy feel down anime style looking like on Naruto's normal bunshin no jutsu clones.

"Well you will tell me if you agree in headquarters where you will be given an official document to sign explaining the job. You may follow me"

"Are you crazy There is a chakra barrier there we cannot pass through."

"It was mine. I have already dispelled it."

Itachi and the others followed the hooded figure through the field through a forest. and at afternoon. They reached a big silver building in the middle of a forest.

It amazed most people because instead of walls mad of stone it had glass walls.

"It's not actually glass. It is Keshou. Harder than Diamond. You can see what's going outside form the inside but not the opposite and unlike diamond it cannot be burnt."

"Mush more effective than any stone wall then." Commented the creepy looking boy.

"Simply put. Yes"

They approached the silver building. The hooded person opened the gate of the wall surrounding it. And then they headed for the door of the building. (After they looked the door behind them.)

In the door a girl with white hair in her late teens greeted them.

"Ryu-Sama"

"Don't call me that I'm Uindo remember."

"Oh yes sorry I'll never use you real name ever again."

"That's better"  
"The new recruits"

"Hopefully"

"Should I bring the contacts?"

"Yes"

The girl disappeared in the corner of the Hallway."

Itachi took a glance at the house a cool breeze was coming from inside the house. The wall were light blue and strange plants were in pots across the hallway.

They proceeded to the end of it entered into a strange small room.(It was actually very big for an elevators standards.)

Whose door closed automatically and when it opened once again they were staring at big hallway which looked like the previous but had only one direction.

They reached a big wooden door and entered a HUGE Dom shaped room.

If we were to(In our minds always cause I have no intention of chopping a building to pieces and then having to pay compensation for it to it's owner) separate it's walls to four parts. Then the part they entered was a silver wall with a white door

(The one they entered) the part right opposite of them was a Keshou wall with a big half moon shaped table in front of it with many computers screens and almost everything that could be classified as high tech.. The part on their left ha many doors which had titles written in them explaining their use. There were Supplies Department, Recruit Department, research Department, Tech Department, Estimation Department and Recon Department. On the wall on their right there was a cantina.

In the room there were many modern sofas around small Keshou tables In each table there were two or three laptops. All the laptops and the high tech things meant nothing to Itachi and the others except form The creepy looking boy and the wolf boy.

"Make yourselves comfortable. But touch nothing"

"We are touching the floor. And we cannot help it."

"You are touching you shoes actually"

"Not me"

After ten minutes the whit haired girl came and gave them the documents. Itachi started disturbing them around. He finally entered the cafeteria with three documents to find the creepy looking one literally devouring impossible quantities of sweets and the wolf looking gone to looking in amazement.

"He reminds of a friend of mine. Really addicted to sweets and coffee milk " Sated the wolf-boy

"Coffee! Where's coffee?" asked the Creepy guy.

"Coffee with lots, lots, lots of sugar"

He gave them their documents and he sat on a chair to read..

Terns of making a contract with Resurrect.

**1)**After being revived you are to be sent to missions in various world. The missions can vary to almost anything. Infiltration Recon, Assassination… but mostly they are retrieving artifacts.

**3)**You power level shall be tested in order for you to be able to apply fro missions.

**4)**When you have no mission free food accommodation and everything else is available here.

**5)**If you refuse to do a mission If you provide us with a believable reason then the contract is not breached

**6)**Whatever you find or earned during a mission is yours to keep except from the artifact that's the goal of the mission

Sign Here If you agree with the terms of use…..

Itachi signed it. The rules were giving the m a lot of freedom and a second chance in life.

"_Sasuke I'll come back for you_" He thought thinking of his little brother.

After half an hour Uindo called them back to the main room and asked who had agreed of them to work with it. Everybody nodded positively. Then it explained them all what that high technology he had to pose it as another form of magic and energy to Deidara. then it told them that this was his dimension he had created it and hew as rescuing and recruiting souls and he was paying them by reviving them. It then showed them their rooms and told them that tomorrow they were going to meet the rest of the staff.

**PART 2**

Itachi woke up approximately 5:40 am and went to Sassori's room. Sassori was one of his few friends before he die and now that he had came back to life…

"_Now that I think about it we are still Dead! Creepy!_"

Well whatever he wanted to ask him how was he doing.

They spoke for quite some time till the speakers announced that Uindo was about to leave for a mission and he wanted the rookies to come by the cafeteria fro a self presentation first and for their alias to be revealed.

In half an hour they were all gathered at the cafeteria. place.

"The original member will present themselves with their aliases.

First there was a black hair bow with a funny presenting itself as Firereyes.

Then a boy called Koori(ice) who started crying as soon as he saw the shark looking man. And they embraced each other both crying.

Then the white haired girl named Forgiveness. And then a tall muscular guy named Love. And a gigantic guy with almost no hair except of a tuff of red hair who presented 'itself' (as it explained) as 16. And a pink haired old woman called SpiritualLimit. But most people called her limit. And a blue haired girl by the name sacrifice And then their aliases were given.

Itachi was Plot. Dei was Moment. Sassori was Mugendai(Eternal). The creepy looking one was Plan Lamtha, The sharky man who identified himself as ZAbuza the Killer of the mist started yelling that he had no intention of having an alias and he like his name. But when Shark of Mist was revealed to be his name he forgot all about yelling. The Armoured Dragon was Heart. And The wolf boy was Gentle Wolf.

"Now If you want you can tell your Colleagues your real names but they can be used only inside that building. Once you are outside you are to…how shall I put it? Forget them" Itachi could not help but think that guy was creeping him off his unemotional robot like voice.

Soon afterwards they were told that a welcoming party was going to be held that in night.

"Err… Sorry but it looks like you chosen a wrong alias for me." said Gentle Wolf.

"Why is that?"

"Because… I'm not… I'm not…. 'm no gentle at all. I am a horrible person"

For the first time that creature's voice sounded Human. Though it was no human . It was too pure and it revealed no gender. But it had emotion on it sympathy.

"You are a kind person Gen I know it…. You always care about others…. If Julia san had not already taken Sacrifice as her name it would be yours. Forgiveness wanted to have a talk with you about that matter."

"That matter?. You know about…"

"That feeling of betrayal of your own allies turning against of your hope and faith in them disappearing them And of your whole world shattering to pieces. I have felt it but that moment when we should be careful to verify the truth rage and sadness overwhelm us and we end up hurting people….Gekido no Kanashimi"

Forgiveness came smiling took Gentle wolf's hand and told him to follow her.

They went somewhere upstairs. Then Heart asked the same.  
"You see I do not quite… have a …. a heart."

"I insist that you have one."

"But I'm an artificial life being."

"Oh yes 16 should have a talk with you. How do I forgot all the talk and lectures… whatever. And somebody who protects life has a heart and that's it. Understood."

"Yes" replied Heart.

"Anybody else thinking his name does not fit him there are no more talks and if I do not persuade you to keep your name you have the right to change it." asked Uindo

But all the other like their names.

Hen Uindo had to leave but he gave to each of them a map.

There were facilities like Training ground. Armorer. Music Department. Video games Department (What the heck was that?). Hospital Department. Stores Department. Library Department.

"_Really not something to catch my eye. Oh well!_"

By Midday they all knew the base inside out.

First floor was just the archives Department.

Second floor their rooms

Third floor The Dom and the room sit connected to.

And underground like a small city all the Departments I revealed just above.

**PART 3**

The next flew by One day Forgiveness came and told them they were about to begin their to give their abilities exam they were all taken to the Recruit and Estimation Department. It was cubicle through it's glass wall you could see an arena made out of a dark silver metal.

Love was there and he greeted them

They all replied back and Deidara asked what they were to do though they all had a hunch… They had to fight in the Arena. Though they did not knew who or with what terms they could understand that this was a test of their techniques fighting style but and to see if they could come up with good plans while in battle.

First to go was Itachi. He just went down to the Arena through some stairs.

After waiting some minutes down there for Love to do all the preparations.

And a door opened in the opposite Direction from which Itachi entered. Facing Itachi was a doll. A Human shaped and human sized white doll.

"FIGHT" was Heard Love's voice through the speakers.

Immediately Itachi appeared behind the doll and kicked it in the air.

before it could fell down on the floor it was turned to dust and some of them thought they saw some kind of dark fire.

Then It was Deidara he jumped at the doll touched it in the shoulder and jumped away.

A moment after that the shoulder exploded rendering the dolls arm useless.

Then Dei created a bird out of clay the bird flew to the doll where it changed it's shape and engulfed it. An explosion followed soon after.

The wolf boy was after that He went straight fro the doll and he then moved hi hand so fast t nobody could see it. But Itachi thought he saw some kind of fire around his hand. The doll collapsed into pieces.

While GentleWolf stood behind it looking badass In a samurai style(You know the movies where two samurais collide in the air and then they fell in earth and stay down not moving till one or the other collapses.)

Then it was Plan Lamtha he just Kicked the doll in the face he then moved behind and before the doll could stand up on its feet He took a stone like round thing from it's back. The doll stopped moving on the spot.

Love looked at him with curiosity.

"I figured it'd had an energy source somewhere he said tossing the stone to the floor. Do we have any sugar snacks by the way or coffee….or cheesecake. (I'm eating some so why not add it in the story)

Then Sasori had Hiruko(where did his puppets came from?)

to pierce the doll with it's tail and Zabuza chopped it with only one hit.

Heart just summoned a black ball of energy while shouting "Dark Terra Destroyer" andhe tossed it at the doll after the energy hit the doll nothing was left from it.

They were all finished they went to Love who was obviously the one to test them.

"I congratulate you you are now qualified to take mission and S class ones all of you.

By the way Heart is your attack gathering of negative emotions?"

"Yes"

"So is mine I can tell you can make them much bigger than this one."

"Yes indeed I used only 1\5 of it's original power."


	2. Demons and Classes

**This is**

_**thoughts**_

**This is**

**YELLING!**

Deidara woke up feeling like blowing something up.

"How original" commented Sassori when he told.

" Nobody understands me If I could once find an artistic soul able to feel the same way."

Deidara goes to his corner and cries.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Itachi.

Sassori just gestured he had no idea.

The speakers announced then: Plot Moment and Gentle are to appear in the Main room Uindo sama wishes to gave them their first mission.

Itachi And Deidara Hurried to the room. When they reached it Gentle was already there.

"Well look who it is You all came quite quickly that's good…that's good" Said Uindo who appeared suddenly

"Were you here the whole time" asked Dei

"Oh yes but I was using a stealth technique"

"Well your first mission is to go… (Map appears on Uindo's hand) Here on that village.. It is suspected to be under attack by… demons"

"Demon? Like the tailed beasts."

"On no not at all… you will see for yourselves…"

"But I can assure you that they are far inferior to you… well most of them….But you will only see Grunts along the way… and other guys will be there as well If it gets nasty –which won't- I'll be sure to come and help personally" He added after he saw he worried looks on their faces.

"And how will we get there?"  
"I have a cullis gate ready for you it will get you here he said showing them a place near the village"

"A cellais what?" Asked Deidara

"A cullis gate …a portal…. used for teleporting"

They all nodded they understood"

"You leave in exactly half an hour get ready and come back here and please hurry… It's not a difficult mission but it's your first experience… so hurry"

"Gotta get some more clay" announced Deidara

"There is …something" said Gentle and left

Itachi ran to his room and took a photography of little Sasuke and him along with a picture of His once best friend … and then.. he started crying…. Why life had to be so tough on him… He knew there were two people that had ever understood him… Hiruzen Sarutobi and…. He had felt it he knew it was him there was slight difference but some thing was seriously if I was not him….He felt it during his fight with Sasuke, Madara was defeated by him and quite easily!(Everything shall be explained)As for the photo it was one of the few thing he had with him while he was fighting Sasuke. The only things Uindo could bring form the world of the living here were what the dead person was carrying with him when he passed over.

HE rushed back to Undo And in half an hour a blue light appeared in a circle in the center of the room.

"Enter the circle" commanded Uindo

They did so..

"_It gives a nice sensation_" though Itachi as he stepped into the circle.

In a flash of Light they all appeared in a forest…

"AWW… One thing is certain this cullis gate are artistic If they were a bit more explosive I'd love them" No need to say who said that

"Let's get going Deidara." proposed Itachi with a stoic expression in his face

"hey wolf kid will ya be able not to fall back"

"My name's Gen." He said jumping to a tree In a ninja like manner.

"I don't think he'll fall back Deidara… You on the other hand might do so"

Said Itachi following Gen's example.

"Hey Guys I was joking don't leave me behind" yelled Deidara following after them.

They were jumping form tree to tree for quite some time when they came across a village… It was barricaded all around barrels carriages stones a pit with pointy wooden at it's depth. A man was non the other side.

"Who re ya friend or foes" he asked

"_Preety dumb question_"

"We are Gentle Plot and Memory. Uindo-sama sent us to help you defend your…err fort"

"Yes your codenames are correct You may pass…. "

He shoot them an arrow with a letter attached to it which

pierced the tree above their heads

In the letter it was written:

There is a camp of our allies in the forest in one of the tents there is a tunnel It lead s inside the village. Go and speak to them the password to be recognized as being one of us is The birds fly below the sea.

"No need for it" yelled Gentle

They proceeded to jump above the barricades…

The man was looking at them with awe.

"You just… I mean you…. Forget about it I'll lead you to our leader"

He lead them to a small house It was old and ready to collapse…. An It looked like it was almost two or three centuries old. There he opened a trapdoor in the floor and they descended a ladder to cave. There it was preety cold.

"HOW MAN Y TIMES HAVE IT HAVE TO TELL YOU, YOU IDIOT"

"WHAT'S THAT" Yelled Deidara shocked by theshouts

"Our leader probably… Well I have to admit leader is preety efficient in duties and in combat but… err you'll see for yourselves"

He opened a wooden door And a knife was thrown at the wall next to him he almost lost consciousness

"WHAT IS IT AGAIN!"

"Sorry oh great leader the, the, the new… new…newbies are he…here"

"Why are you hesitating you idiot bring them in… what are you waiting for."  
He made way for Dei Itachi and Gen to enter…

in the little room there was a Desk with some documents on it and a mysterious person wearing along blank cloak was standing beside facing not them but another person who seemed to be a waiter or something like that.

"You call that TEA…. DRINK IT THEN" He or She yelled as the voice was computerized and she or he threw the cap with the tea on him.

I then turned towards them only to reveal to be a young woman in her early twenties. Short blond hair. Green eyes. A beautiful young face and a smirk. She also wore a Hidden rain Headband.

"Fellow ninja's wonderful" she said.

"It's a GIRL?" Yelled Deidara with surprise

Her eyebrow started twitching

"Deidara that doesn't sounds very nice…" Before Itachi could finish his sentence a desk came crushing on Deidara's head.

The leader muttered something about brats speaking too much for their own good.

"Leader…leader they passed they passed the barricades" was heard a voice.

A gray haired warrior appeared on the entrance

"DAMMIT…BASTARDS Look let's leave chit chat for later move on let's go drive them off If you don't want to be considered whims"

"_She done it now_" thought Deidara almost literally steaming off.

Gen Followed her immediately followed by Itachi as well.

They all rushed upstairs…. there humanoid creatures though a bit taller than humans in many colors like brown or green and with a skin who looked scorched were on the loose

Gen rushed to the on closest to him. Immediately the demon was slashed to a million pieces.

Itachi saw a demon coming straight at him the demon tried to punch him but he gracefully dodged and the with a swift hi of his right palm broke the demon's hand.

Deidara would blow up If he was not to blow up something in the next three seconds.

And as he has already blew up twice he could be considered a veteran of the kind.

While Gen slice his nineteenth opponent. Almost twenty demons blew up simultaneously from the inside out.

"Dei was that you?"

"You bet so"

"but is it a new technique?"

"_Yes Uchiha bastard and I was developing it for you and I kind perfected because of an idea Uindo proposed_."

"Err yes It's anew technique buddy. I create small bombs but with a lot of C1 with a pointy edge and wings they fly to the opponent and the enter his body piercing it then they blow up inside him. I'm trying to create a C3 version for more powerful

opponents"

Itachi at the moment understands what psycho his friend is and wishes he never joined Akatsuki and then He remembers he is considered a psycho killer himself though he is not.

HIn ten minutes demon were running scorched by amaterasu blown up or cut to pieceis generally all hell was loose…but unlike what someone would except hell resembles our heroes and the demon as they were running for their lives.

And all open out(everybody-can-join) demon massacre.

"Wow you are better than I what I had expected"

Itachi searched for the source of the voice which he located as a mummy in red robes. at the roof of a building.

It was creepy slim tall and literally it's spiritual energy was skyrocketing.

"An S-class Demon" yelled the leader. she immediately created a water ball in her hand…. A beam of water was shot to the mummy but it dodged it quite easily.

"Fall back It is an S class demon."

"S class?"

"S class is the highest level a demon can achieve… well sometimes We call Kotaro S+...Kotaro is their leader and he has the power of ten S class demon when not at his maximum….He never actually have shown his maximum., to noone we know at least so hi actual power level is unknown."

"Well you made some mistakes… There are S+ and SS class demon…known as Super ultimates as well…. While S+ are Super…. S are Mega….. A are Ultimate…. B are Powerful…. C are capable…. D are weak… E even C demons kill them for fun and nobody has any problems with it. I'm an S+ so pray for your lives… not that it will be any good as My orders are not to fight he will fight"

"My…my…. an old friend isn't it"

Gen was frozen….

"Gen we meet again that bastard friend of yours he obliterated me by creating a dimension in which I was to die If I was to enter it…. And h created around me and him….so…. He is quite proficient… He can create protective dimension instead of only attacking dimensions unlike that brother of his."

"Kaguro…you cheap shot…."

"You know each other" asked the Leader

"HE…is the demon….. that killed me!"

They all turned and looked at the demon he yelled hysterically…

"Don't worry I won't be doing any fighting he will…."

Another high power level appeared behind them.

"I'm a mere observer"

"_KAGURO!_"


	3. Threat x Team x Start of Investigation

"

"Kaguro Teme….You cheap shot"

"Oh Gen you are hurting my feelings… and I thought we were buddies…."

"Teme I wanted to apologize ….I WANTED OT APOLOGIZE BEFORE I DIE…. BUT you NEVER LET ME….. I….. I have a second chance at life…. A SECOND CHANCE TO APOLOGIZE! And I won't miss it….. My orders are too kill you and I'll happily extract my revenge"

"Gen I already told you…you brat I won't be fighting…."

"Who asked you Kisama"

"Okay IF you defeat my subordinate and then If you catch me we'll fight….. But I don't think so….AND EVEN IF WE FIGHT How are you sure you'll won." said KAguro laughing hysterically….

"My, my this is so fun…..Gen you don't know how much I want to fight…How much I want to feel the feel of the kill of blades and claws clashing the fell of the ultimate fun the feel o fighting! HhahahahaHAHAha"

"You are a psycho"

"And you grew soft Gen" said Kaguro jumping down from the wrecked roof(From Leader's water cannon)

"You are here arguing with me while my friend is behind you"

"_Dammit he is right…. But is it wise turn my back to Kaguro_"

At the moment Kaguro called one of Kokuboru's flying machines by yelling at it and soared to the skies mounting it

"I'll watch the fight from afar!" he informed them and laughed once again for unknown reasons.

Gen turned to see…. a young tall boy dressed in a red blouse and grey pants with shoulder length black hair looking quite refined But what really caught their eye was the purplish deep silver color of his eyes.

Gen could feel it… He was the same as him a demon human hybrid.

His powers was great enough to almost match Kaguro's slightly lower.

Instinctively Gen's eyes grew a bit bigger started to go green His teeth and nails sharpened and hi muscles flexed

They same happened to the other boy….Only his eyes instead of Green went golden

Itachi took fighting stance….

Deidara put his hand in his clay pockets and

The leader started forming hand signs.

…

Back in real world(There are Uindo's world or Heaven….Human or real world or world of the living, Naruto world….Digital world…..Demon world I might ad others latter on)

A young boy with dark shoulder length hair and purple eyes dressed in a white coat was walking the road He was approximately 18 years old.

He picked his cell phone.

"Hey Yolei… Can you give me him on the phone."

Pause

"Ye sold friend I want you to help me in something…something big"

"Yes that exactly"

"I know it's dangerous but that's why I wanna become a detective there is a guy name Frank Tseng who let me look in the archive's of the police…well will you help me or not"

"I told you I'll be fine with your help wormo….friend"

"Well Kay we start after tomorrows meeting at Tai house… Tai and Kari's cousins will also be visiting for dinner… I think they are Light and Saiyuu.. Well whatever as long as they won't get in our way….But we won't be able to bring you along you stay at house … or you could revert back to rookie and I would carry you in secret if you'd like... think it through."

He turned his mobile off and turned round the corner of the street.

…

"what's happening asked Itachi looking concerned at Gen.

"Nothing just the killing intent of his…it is far too great"

"You know I can feel your killing intent too. commented Deidara.

"That's Not Mine killing intent it is its killing intent."

"Not his just like the Naruto kid only t had Kyuubi no Kitusne the nine tailed demon fox sealed inside him."

Gen growled his claw and teeth sharpened even more and hi eyes went light green and they were much bigger.

Then the enemy did the same only his eyes were deep golden even more deeper just like amber.

The enemy started transforming into an anthropomorphic lion. His clothes teared.

"I am so sorry to announce to you that today….you die" H e said with a much louder and angrier voice than his original refined one.

"_I cannot_ _transform thought Gen then I only can use team work_"

"Do you trust me?"  
"What"

"DO YOU TRUST ME"

"I guess" replied Itachi.

"Then hear what we are going to do I will attack head on…. Well one of you can he use an attack powerful enough to take him down in one shot then one of you I want him or her to create an escape route for us."

"Let the attack to me" replied Deidara eagerly…. "If it hits him then I can trigger an explosion whenever I want."

" I can create a portal to a small dimension where I control time. I'll make it so that If we enter and the exit with a 10 seconds interval we will be no harmed by the explosion…."

"Nice well the moment the attack hits I fall back Our Leader please use your water cannon to distract him for a moment so he won't follow us in the dimension"

"Yes I will and please call me Olive"

"_These kids are amazing…Such a brilliant plan and such powers I might have underestimated em… heck I might even doin so…I've not sent he fullest of their capabilities… Who am I calling kids we are almost of the same age… well Gentle looks a bit younger_."

"Real name or alias" asked Gen

"Both… I mean who could guess my alias is my real name… so it's preety hard t discover it"

"Well I'm Gen….And My alias I Gentle…funny ha… Gen-tle"

"Hey Guys can we leave that for later he is starting to lose his patience" informed them Deidara

"I gave you enough time to think through our plans pests…Now we shall fight like there is no tommorow"

"Could you tell us your name first" asked Itachi

"Yeah I don't see why not"

(At the moment Gen noticed that his eyes were back to silver.)

…..

A humanoid insect (human sized as well)

flew over Odaiba avoiding tv Fuji building and settled on the top of rainbow bridge…

"Ken wants to hunt him down… but… I have to stop him Ken confronts no serial killer… I do"

….

Simon saw a high power level appearing on their radar….

"Dammit how didn't I noticed earlier."

"Where is Ryu-sama…I mean Uindo sama.?" He asked Lisanna

"Well he said he went to fight with Meryem."

"That insect psycho"

"Yes why"

"Bad timing…. we have two S-class demon cases."

"Well I guess we send somebody…."

"I know just the demons to do that job"

"Demons?" asked Lisanna

"Yes"

"You don't mean those two"

"Oh yeah I do"

Ominous clouds on the horizon

…

From Uindo's base two figures appeared but because of the sun setting in the see their shapes can only be seen… a woman dressed in a short doctor like robe and a man with long hair reaching his knees. The woman was tall with shoulder length hair. The man was thin yet muscular tall as well.

Then between the appeared a man with silked hair and royal brown robes.

"Hasildor…You here?"

"Hi Raizen….Hi Aihi…flower… Well… I hard about the S class and I though they'd sent you preety hard for the poor boy to face again the one who killed him…welll he coul extract his revenge a well…"

"Kaguro he didn't killed only the boy he killed me as well" replied the woman

"I know"

"Are you tagging along Janus" asked Raizen

"You bet"

"We're on the same team and I owe Uindo for resurrecting my wife, what else could I do?"

"Then with you Janus Hasildor…Team Will over Instinct is complete once again" said The woman.

"Just like the old time" said Raizen

"It was only three years ago and a half that we were made a team… and eight months we broke the team…. It's not like years have passed" said Hasildor.

"I still miss our team work"

Then the sun sets. The woman has blue hair and looks the younger… Raizen looks middle aged with long white hair and a tough expression on his face, Hasildor had white hair as well.

"One day I'll go see my grandson once again….and her as well" said Raizen

" I know how you fell" said Janus

"I miss him as well." replied Aihi

…

"My name is… Rigaldo" said the anthropomorphic lion.


End file.
